


el camarote de los hermanos marx

by minigami



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, reboot qué reboot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>en un momento del hipotético futuro pre-reboot, red hood y red robin ayudan a los teen titans en una misión en lexcorp, y se quedan atrapados en un armario en el proceso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	el camarote de los hermanos marx

**Author's Note:**

> esto iba a ser crack y de pronto sentimientos. lo siento.

 

Circunstancias desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Este caso, en la forma de un armario lleno de productos de limpieza cuya puerta está afortunadamente abierta. Tim, que arrastra a un Red Hood que cojea y maldice entre dientes, se mete sin dudar, pegando una patada a un cubo de fregar para quitarlo de en medio, y cerrando la puerta tras él después de entrar.

El espacio es muy pequeño. La cabeza de Jason, sin casco, roza el techo del armario, y Tim no puede ni respirar sin rozarse con él.

Esperan en un silencio sólo interrumpido por los jadeos de Jason mientras los tres metahumanos que les perseguía pasan de largo. Tim espera otros diez minutos antes de arriesgarse, en el transcurso de los cuales la respiración de Jason se hace más y más irregular.

—¿Te pasa algo? – Tim le pregunta, en un susurro. A su espalda, Jason, apoyado en una de las paredes del armario, resopla. Cuando contesta, un filo de histeria rompe el sarcasmo al que Tim está acostumbrado.

— No, qué va, sólo que me estoy desangrando y que no puedo ni respirar sin darme contra el techo. – se ríe, falso, y luego tose un par de veces. Su respiración se acelera algo más.

Tim tarda un par de segundos en conectar los puntos.

—Bueno, creo que ya podemos salir. – dice, incómodo, e intenta abrir la puerta. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no hay picaporte en el lado en el que está. – Vaya.

—Qué mierdas pasa ahora. – Jason parece al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—Pues pasa una cosa.

—Qué.

—Bueno, pues. – Tim agacha la cabeza, y luego se gira a mirarle. – Creo que no podemos salir.

—No. – no puede verle bien, pero sí le escucha, y no le cuesta imaginar su cara.

—No tiene picaporte.

—No me jodas. Tim. – Jason se pasa la mano por la cara, y luego aprieta los puños. – Tira la puerta.

—Jason, se abre hacia dentro.

—Me da igual, tira la puta puerta. – está comenzando a hiperventilar. – Joder, tira la puta puerta o te parto la cara.

—Jason, las reglas de la física- – Jason le interrumpe. Le empuja contra la puerta del armario y se vuelve a pasar las manos por la cara hasta que terminan en pelo. Tim escucha cómo intenta controlar su respiración.

—Las reglas de la física me comen la polla, tira la puerta. O- o consigue otra forma, no sé.

Tim se muerde el labio. Enciende el comunicador.

—Kon, encuéntrame. – luego vuelve a prestar atención a Jason. Dubitativo, le pone las manos en los hombros. Entra luz del pasillo por debajo de la puerta, y Tim puede intuir su perfil. Jason se tensa bajo sus manos. Respira de forma superficial, demasiado deprisa.

—Respira conmigo. – Jason niega con la cabeza, intenta apartarle, pero Tim le agarra de la cara. Tiene que alzar los brazos, y se da con los codos contra las paredes del armario. – Conmigo, venga. Respira. – Jason se revuelve, se deshace de él de nuevo y tira una botella de lejía al suelo. Intenta sentarse en el suelo, pero no hay espacio, y eso sólo hace que se ponga más nervioso.

Intentar agarrar a un tío que te saca una cabeza y pesa diez kilos más que tú es aún más complicado de lo que suena. Tim se plantea dejarle inconsciente de un golpe.

—Jason, venga. Eres el jodido Red Hood. Esto es sólo un armario. – Tim le vuelve a agarrar de la mandíbula, y Jason hace un sonido similar a un gañido y le aparta las manos. Tim le sigue y le sujeta de nuevo. Jason le coloca las manos en los hombros, y Tim traslada las suyas a sus muñecas, donde aprieta, colando los dedos bajo las mangas de su chaqueta – Venga, respira. Respira.

Jason le agarra tan fuerte que que Tim lo nota a través de la armadura y la capa. Tim le frota el hueso de la muñeca con el pulgar de forma mecánica, y repite “Respira, venga, respira”, porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer.

En ese momento, el cerrojo de la puerta rechina. Tim se pega a Jason para permitir a Kon abrir, y luego se da la vuelta, los ojos entrecerrados debido a la luz. Jason mantiene las manos en sus hombros.

—Um. – Kon les mira con cara de circunstancias. – ¿Estáis bien?

Tim, incómodo, se encoge de hombros. Jason gruñe y apoya la frente en su espalda. Murmura algo entre dientes.

Kon inclina ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda para salir del armario? – comienza a reírse. Tim pone los ojos en blanco y ayuda a Jason a salir al pasillo.

 


End file.
